


Taste the Victory

by wishboneluck



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, F/M, Lightwood Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: The Lightwood children and their various disastrous attempts at cooking from childhood and onwards. Improvement doesn't always come with age





	1. Hodge

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd  
> Title, as always, from a Britney Spears song

HODGE 

“So, I can’t be the only one who’s noticed Hodge is upset, can I?”

Jace and Alec barely spare her a glance as they go back and forth, sparring with their kendo sticks. Jace has been getting the better of Alec, to Izzy’s irritation, but she can tell Alec is getting better and they seem to be more evenly matched as of late. Izzy isn’t sure if that irritates her even more. 

“He’s Hodge, he’s always upset,” Jace snarks, gleefully leaping over Alec’s attempted swipe at his shins.

Alec’s doubles down his concentration and doesn’t even give Izzy a second glance as he replies. 

“Eternal misery is the sort of the point on his punishment for being a member of The Circle.”

“And is your eternal assholery my punishment for being your sister?”

Both Alec and Jace immediately stop, Alec careful not to drop his weapon as Jace over exaggeratedly drops his, hands in the air and backing away to leave Alec to fend for himself. Nothing like a little familial conflict to make Jace uncomfortable. And nothing like letting Isabelle down to make Alec immediately stop whatever he’s doing.

Isabelle feels minutely bad for her emotional manipulation, but she can tell Hodge truly seems down about something and she wants to help any way she can. No one else around here lets her help, her older brother in particular.

Sighing, Alec picks up both his and Jace’s kendo sticks before coming to stand in front of her, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“What makes you think I have a plan?” She teases, hoping to annoy him as much as he’s come to annoy her as of late with his new budding friendship with the newcomer.

“You’re the smartest person in the Institute Izzy, you have at least three plans.” He gestures exhaustedly, no doubt more exhausted by this conversation than his sparring, “so go on.”

She beams. Alec has told her the same exact thing dozens of times, and it never fails to make her happy. Even after Jace, and the Clave envoy who Alec had trailed around like a puppy much to their parents’ amusement (particularly Maryse who is probably already planning Alec’s office layout for when he takes over as Head of the Institute), Alec still thinks she’s the smartest person he knows.

“Remember when mom was devastated about grandma and we made her that stew?”

At this, Alec cracks a smile and Isabelle counts that as a second win. 

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

Isabelle pulls the recipe from her back pocket. Their mother had (mistakenly, of course, she’d been beside herself at the time) tossed it in the trash afterwards but Isabelle had quickly and quietly saved it.

“I think we should do the same for Hodge. I mean yeah it doesn’t have the same meaning but,”

Alec nods, finishing her sentence just the way they used to before Jace came along and interrupted everything, “But it’s the thought that counts”

Their smiles are matching and Alec snatches the recipe from her hands as they head towards the kitchen. 

“I’ll be sure to get any ingredients you can’t reach,” he teases ruffling her hair.

She’s too happy to have her brother back to give him the proper punch he deserves.

 

Hodge finds himself doubly frustrated today. Since his imprisonment, it’s not often he finds himself overtly joyful. But since becoming the official trainer of the Lightwood children, despite his sordid history with the Lightwood parents themselves, things have been a bit better. 

They’re good kids, he’s never seen anyone as quick to adapt as Isabelle and though Alec takes a bit longer to learn he doesn’t give up. Hodge wishes he was half as intelligent and tenacious, if he were he wouldn’t be in the position he is now. 

However, with the arrival of Jonathan and with the recent envoy members’ visit, not even spending time with the two kids he considers his family can make this week better.

“Hodge!”

They can still make him smile though, and he beams as tiny, fierce Isabelle sprints towards him, hair thrown up in an unusually messy ponytail. He’s trained the girl since she could walk and never seen a hair out of place. One of the very few qualities she shares with her mother. 

“What’s up Iz?”

“Me and Alec have something for you.”

He blinks, “for . . . me?”

They don’t even celebrate his nearly forgotten birthday around here.

She nods, “come on.”

He does as he’s told, not at all ashamed to be ordered around by a ten-year-old. He follows her until they find themselves in the unusually almost empty dining room, only seeing Alec smiling in a way he rarely does nowadays. Hodge makes a mental note to spend more time with the boy, unsure of what influence Valentine’s secret protégé may be having on him.

“We made this for you!” Isabelle shouts, and excitedly stands next to her older brother. She gestures to a bowl in front of them and Hodge can’t quite tell what it’s supposed to be. The sight, smell and texture all seem very not promising.

“What, what is it?”

They look at him as if he’s a moron. Alec, ever the diplomat, answers as kindly as he can while making it unintentionally obvious that he thinks Hodge is a bit dim. “It’s stew. We made it for mother and she loved it. We, well Iz thought we should do something nice for you. It helped her.”

Hodge does recall Maryse’s recent loss and her huge improvement after whatever special surprise Alec and Isabelle had cooked up. He’s a Shadowhunter through and through and has been taught to rely on his senses since birth, but he also is well aware those sense can be deceiving. If it was good enough for Maryse Lightwood than it’s good enough for him.

He sits down, Alec and Isabelle even gladly help pull out his chair as if he’s an important visiting Clave member. He beams with pride. 

And then he takes the first bite.

The smiles on their faces when he lies is and says it’s the best thing he’s ever tried are somehow even worth the hours he spends throwing up afterwards.


	2. Jace

JACE

“It’s your birthday?” Alec asks, looking and sounding all kinds of accusatory but Jace knows his friend and can tell he’s just bad at showing he’s hurt.

Jace shrugs, trying to pretend it’s not a big deal, but for some really strange reason he wants it to be. At least to Alec and Izzy.

The Lightwoods are nothing if not straightforward, so it takes just a moment for Izzy to respond in kind.

“How are we supposed to get you any gift with such short notice?” She sounds and likely is offended, but unlike with Alec’s reaction hers mostly amuses him. Even when she follows up with a punch to his bicep.

She grabs her brother and drags him away, and Jace watches with delight since Alec’s hit another growth spurt and is almost twice her height. It’s comical.

“Sorry about that kiddo, I didn’t know it was a secret.”

Jace shrugs, part of him had wanted Alec and Izzy to know, but he was always terrified they wouldn’t care. He’s happy that’s so clearly not the case, but not happy it wasn’t his choice. Like always though, he pretends.

“No big deal, just like my birthday. I didn’t know anyone here knew the date actually.”

Hodge looks frightened and stricken but Jace pays no mind, Hodge always has a haunted look about him.

“Clearly your siblings disagree.”

Any joy Jace was feeling quickly shutters away, “not my siblings.”

Hodge snorts, not unkindly. “Clearly they disagree on that one too.”

Jace feels something he can’t quite identify before getting into stance and starting another round of training with his mentor.

Jace is only minorly startled when he comes out of the shower to find little Max settled on his bed, trying and failing to look bored though Jace can tell he’s thrumming with excitement.

“Do you wanna hang out?” 

He snorts, Max is going to need a lot more training when it comes to future diplomatic issues, he’s not half the natural Alec and Izzy are at keeping emotions in check. 

“Sure Max, just maybe let me get dressed?”

He is after all only in a towel. Max rolls his eyes in a spectacularly Alec fashion but reluctantly agrees. Jace barely has his shirt on when Max grabs his hand and pulls him from his room. He doesn’t bother asking any questions as Max is clearly a boy on a mission and wouldn’t answer anything anyways.

When they arrive at the Institute’s dining room he does find himself a bit surprised. They rarely eat at the Institute and when they do it’s mainly in their rooms or something. The dining room is reserved for Clave visitors and special events.

Max looks up at Jace, with all the authority a five-year-old can muster. “Close your eyes.”

And Jace does. 

“He’s here!” Max shouts, sounding accomplished and proud and Jace hears Alec and Isabelle’s amused laughs and words of encouragement to their little brother. 

He peeks an eye open but is quickly shouted down by all three of them so he closes them just as quickly. Despite his swift obedience, Isabelle still comes up behind him and closes his eyes, leading him to a chair and sitting him down, keeping him blinded.

“Now if you’d given us enough time we could have done something better, but you’ll have to deal with this for now.”

She uncovers his eyes and he’s met with a misshapen cake in front of him, decorated in blue frosting are the words ‘Happy Birthday Brother’ and even in frosting Jace recognizes it as Alec’s neat penmanship. 

It says something about much this means to him that it’s not even the horrid burnt smell that’s making his eyes water. 

“It’s a mundane tradition apparently,” Alec explains when Jace doesn’t react right away. “I know we try to distance ourselves from them as much as possible but Izzy heard about it and again, you didn’t give us much time . . .”

Jace can’t look at either of them because if he does he’s positive he’ll start to cry. 

“Wow, thank you guys.” Jace later says, taking a bite and doing his best not to spit it out. Mundanes are so weird if this is how they celebrate their loved ones.

All three siblings look annoyed with his constant thanks.

“We’re family Jace, it’s what we’re supposed to do,” Alec replies, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Jace smiles, “yeah. Yeah I guess it is.”

He looks up to find Alec and Izzy beaming at him, and Max continues to devour the monstrosity, oblivious to the meaning of their conversation. It’s his best birthday for years to come.


	3. Jennifer

JENNIFER

“You’re cooking for her?” Alec says, sounding as usual, extremely unimpressed. 

They’re on one of their first hunts together since officially becoming parabatai and as excited as Jace is for his upcoming date, he doubts anything will ever compare to this. Hunting with his best friend, all on their own. Hodge even told him this is unusual for a pair their age but both Alec and Jace exceeded their peers and have earned this privilege.

“Well yeah Alec, she’s from Idris, they have slightly different expectations. Besides, can you imagine mom’s face if I pulled the normal routine on a Clave official’s daughter?”

Alec makes a vague noise of agreement, eyes scanning skyward for the demon nest they’re in search of as Jace covers the low ground.

“Maybe you should invite Jessica?”

This breaks Alec’s enviably intense concentration and he whirls around on Jace as if he’s the threat and not the demons they’re in search of.

“What?”

Jace lifts his hands in surrender. Alec is awful cagey about this mysterious Jessica Hawkblue, and Jace has his suspicions it’s likely due to her parentage. The Lightwoods are a prestigious name and the Hawkblues are nearly unheard of and particularly low on the totem pole. 

“Just invite her along,” he playfully slaps Alec on the chest and hopes to ease his discomfort. “We can have like a double date or something.”

“I uh, don’t think that’d be a good idea.”

“What, embarrassed of her or something? Not everyone can be born a Lightwood.”

Alec looks genuinely hurt and offended at the implication. “No, you know I don’t care about that.”

“I know, I know! Just a joke man, look you’re my parabatai and I haven’t met your girlfriend yet.”

Alec rubs at the back of his neck in a gesture that lets Jace know something is particularly bothering him, Jace lets him run through his emotions and doesn’t speak.

“Things just aren’t going great. I don’t think it’s going to last,” Alec shrugs as if he isn’t bothered but Jace knows his brother and knows that’s not true.

Alec is sensitive and Jace will do whatever he can to help him. So, he goes with what always helps him, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Well, let’s slaughter some demons and forget about all that, okay?” 

It takes Alec a few moments to look at him but when he does he can see the obvious relief there and Alec covers his hand with his own.

“Sounds good.”

 

“I heard you and your parabatai were impressive today”

Jace smiles as he plates their food, his mismatched eyes twinkle as they catch the light, he shrugs as if demolishing two hordes of demos is no big deal. Well, to the Lightwood children it likely is, their accomplishments are known even at the academy all the way in Idris.

“We’re a good team.”

“Is that the reason you became parabatai? You work well together?”

Jennifer has a lot of friends. She’s outgoing, comes from a good family and is a damn good hunter. She can’t imagine trusting anyone enough to become their parabatai.

“Alec’s my best friend and brother, the being badass together part is just luck.”

“Preston Redstone hates him, you know. Says Alec Lightwood sucker punched him.”

Jace snorts at this, “Alec broke his nose fair and square with dozens of witnesses, including his own mother. Preston is just mollycoddled. Has he even been on an actual mission yet?”

Jennifer shakes her head. Her family hates the Redstones due to some disagreement decades ago, so she likes to hear anything bad on them she can. She honestly never once believed the rumors Preston tried to start. The Lightwoods are far from well-liked, but their children are well known for being amongst the best of their age.

Isabelle Lightwood’s biology scores are nearly unheard of and certainly enviable.

“No, but not everyone can be the Lightwoods.”

“Of course, they can’t. But enough about us, I want to talk about you.”

She smiles at this. She isn’t dumb, she knows after this week she’ll likely never hear from the infamous Jace Wayland again, but she can’t help but swoon a bit. He’s quite charming.

“I thought you were serving me dinner?”

He laughs, handing her her plate, she barely glances at her meal, more interested in the pretty boy across from her.

“We can multitask,” and he winks.

She laughs at this, eager to dig in. If he half a good a chef as he is a Shadowhunter, she knows it’s going to be amazing. Taking a bit, she realizes that hell no, he is not. But she can’t tell him that, as he looks over his own plate with a shy, hopeful expression.

“This is amazing.”

He blushes, actually blushes at this.

“Thanks, Izzy and Alec helped with the recipe, something of their grandmother’s.”

She nods, and quickly tries to think of a way to get out of taking another bite. Fast on her feet, she does what she’s wanted to do the entire time anyways, just a little less coy than she’d planned. Hopefully word will never get back to Idris as she knocks both of their plates off of the table as she leans across the table and kisses him.

He doesn’t seem at all bothered as he kisses back just as enthusiastically.


	4. Sebastian

SEBASTIAN

Isabelle Lightwood is impressive a Shadowhunter as she’s been rumored to be, Sebastian is surprised to note. They’re exhausted and sweaty as they leave the training room, Isabelle promising to cook them both something to make up for all the calories burned and because she owes him one.

He’s never heard anything of her prowess in the kitchen but the Lightwoods aren’t known for incompetence in any field so he isn’t worried. She is smart, sweet and tough as nails. If he could feel anything, he might feel a bit bad for his whole plan to kill them all. He sits down in the dining room with a tablet as she scurries off to the kitchen 

“It’s actually Jace’s recipe, so I hope I make it right.” Isabelle states, checking in on him as she explained she’d let the meal sit to get more flavor.

“Jace’s recipe? So I guess what they say is true, Jace is good at it all.”

Isabelle beams at the compliment of her brother. “They even talk about him in London?”

He nods, “of course people were always talking about the Lightwoods. You all have quite the reputation.”

Not all of it good, and from the way her smile dips she must be thinking of the less friendly whispers behind Clave and foreign Institute doors 

Sebastian is quick to rectify the mood. “They really undersold your skills though. That whip of yours . . .”

He has many opinions on that damn whip which he hopes to have nowhere near his person ever. 

Izzy just shrugs at this, not in a modest way, but as if she expected no less. “They tend to do that, guess it works out in the end. Being underestimated is never a bad thing, huh?”

He gets more of a laugh out of that than he should, “Absolutely.”

She looks about to respond when a slight burning scent permeates the air and she’s quick to rush out towards the kitchen. Isabelle returns just a few minutes later, her expression slightly disgruntled.

“Good news, it’s only a little burnt. I think it’s salvageable.” 

Sebastian looks at the dish and has his doubts. Yes, it’s only a little burnt but from the looks and smell of it, that’s probably actually the best thing about it. When he looks up, however, she seems to be starting at him for some sort of confirmation which to keep his role he has to give.

“Looks great,” he lies.

He sees her shoulders slump in relief as she slides his plate in front of him, easing into the chair beside him.

“Good, Jace swears by this and I’d hate for him to be smug if I messed up.”

There’s still the smallest part of him that would love to capitalize on that minor comment. Maybe leverage one off handed sentence and twist it into something that could drive a wedge amongst the Lightwood siblings. However, just a few minutes after arriving he knew that would be impossible. It makes him burn with envy, to see Jace thriving with the kind of life he wishes he had. One with family and admiration that he deserves.

He knows he’ll get his soon enough, but he still burns with a hellfire of envy.

Sensing again that Isabelle is waiting on something from him, he refocuses back on the food, wondering what it is about this meal that the legendary Jace finds so amazing. 

He takes a bite, and for one long, agonizing moment he is certain that he has been discovered and that this has all been a plan to poison and kill him. As if Jace and Clary are going to burst through the door and watch him writhe in agony to his death. What else did he expect from something that barely looked edible?

However, he is quick to dismiss those (not unfounded) fears as he swallows his food. While he has no true emotions of his own, it his made it easier for him to read others. Isabelle has no idea she’s a bad cook, any more than she knows his true intention.

“Amazing,” he lies again and her smile lights up her entire face.

And for some reason, that feels like the biggest lie he’s told yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is my favorite as it involves Malec cuteness and Magnus doing his best to stop a potential Downworld revolt (for reasons I'm sure can't be guessed)


End file.
